


If He Would Just Notice! (Colossus x Reader)

by BadWolf911



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Characters Watching Disney Movies, Couch Cuddles, Deadpool being Deadpool, Disney Movies, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Hugs, Kissing, Language, Mild Smut, Mutant Reader, Neck Kissing, Not Underage, Rated for Deadpool's Language, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, follows the movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf911/pseuds/BadWolf911
Summary: (Y/n) has had a crush on Colossus since she saw him for the first time. But he didn't seem to notice her at all! A mission appears and Deadpool helps her? All that shit with Wade and Vanessa may be getting them closer than they think.





	1. Chapter 1

Being part of X-men wasn’t easy. (Y/n) had something to say about it. Being a trainee was one of the things she most hated. She was already 25, why was she still an trainee?! She understood that her powers were unstable, but she already knew how to control her strength enough to go on missions alone. Her companion on this 'journey' was Ellie, or Negasonic Teenage Warhead. Despite being 9 years older than the girl, age did not seem to bother either of them.  
The only thing that irritated her most was the fact that her guardian was Colossus. No! She didn’t hate the guy, what annoyed her was the fact that he didn’t notice any of the pick-up lines she tried with him. The man was simply a door! Nothing could make him look at her differently. She made some joke, he didn’t understand. She used pick-up lines, he didn’t get it. If she dressed differently, he wouldn’t notice it. Did something make that man's heart beat faster?! The only thing he seemed to enjoy doing was giving his lousy speeches about how to be a hero.  
The (h/c) felt that that day would be mentally tiring. When she woke she intended to stay in bed till later, but she knew that if she did, Colossus would give her a speech. Then she got up slowly and put on her clothes, which looked a lot like Negasonic's. She picked up her cell phone and sent a message to her teammate, asking if she had eaten breakfast. The girl replied with a simple ‘yes’, and that she was in her room waiting for Colossus to start training.  
She went down the steps of the mansion, seeing some students passing with faces worse than yours. Getting up early didn’t seem like an easy task for anyone there.  
When she arrived in the kitchen, her teacher was sitting on the counter eating his cereal and watching television. The (h/c) hoped he wouldn’t notice her getting her own breakfast, she didn’t want to be screamed at for waking up late. He was distracted for a moment with the television, the news clearly spoke of Deadpool. That asshole did not even know how to kill discreetly.  
"That suit... Deadpool!" The metal giant slammed his fist on the table, knocked over his cereal, and turned around, facing his student "Is good you're here. We have mission." Colossus turned back to the door "Negasonic! Come!"  
The two of them walked to the jet room, finding Ellie on the way.  
"Colossus, wait up!" Negasonic says, running for us.  
"I'm giving Deadpool every chance to join us, but he rather act like a child. A heavily armed child." As Colossus spoke, (Y/n) could not stop staring at the man's butt in front of her, those pants really fit him "When will he grow up and see the benefits in becoming X-men?"  
"Which benefits? The matching unitards?" the (h/c) asks, laughing softly.  
"Maybe it's the house that blows up every few years?" Negasonic says, high-fiving (Y/n), smiling a little.  
"Please, house blowing up builds character!" Colossus says with a silly grin on his face. (Y/n) slaps her hand on her forehead.  
The giant turns to the (h/c) and asks:  
"(Y/n), you ate breakfast, yes?" Colossus asks, becoming concerned about the (h/c).  
"N-no, I woke up late." The girl said waiting for the scolding, but the metal giant only became more concerned.  
"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." He searched for something in his pocket, pulling out a cereal bar. "Here, protein bar, good for bones. Deadpool may try to break yours."  
"Yeah, I know, he already tried it." (Y/n) says, taking the candy from the man's hands, feeling his fingers lightly touch hers, making her blush.  
The three of them climbed in the jet, with Colossus driving and the two girls behind talking about trivial things. All was well, until the (h /c) decides to ask about the romance between Ellie and Yukio.  
"How are things going between you two?" The girl asks quietly.  
"It's fine, we're still trying to know each other better, but I think it's going to work out." Negasonic explains, a silly smile appearing on her face "And between you two?" The girl asks, looking from Colossus to (Y/n).  
The (h/c) blushes from head to toe, but responds.  
"Not as planned... He's a fucking moron!" The girl says quietly, but clearly angry.  
"He'll notice it soon. Still, it's better if you just tell him." Ellie says, turning her attention back to her cell phone.  
"I can’t! What if he don’t even see me as a potential love interest? Our friendship would be ruined and I would be back at square one!" the (h/c) says, having a brief panic attack.  
"What's happening back there?" Colossus asks, glancing over his shoulder.  
"Nothing!" (Y/n) responds, faster than usual.  
"It does not matter, we have arrived." The metal giant to the jet and opens the doors, showing the road full of cars, it looked like a huge accident. But the (h/c) knew what that all about, the bodies on the ground, the cars upside down, could only be Deadpool stuff.  
The three of them leave the jet, seeing right away, the cause of all that destruction. Colossus went ahead, taking the mercenary by his clothes and throwing him sideways on a car. Deadpool seemed to be talking to himself, which the three of them could hear.  
"You know I can hear you." Colossus says, still not understanding that Wade has mental problems.  
The metal giant bends down in front of the man on the ground with a sword in his chest and says:  
"Stay right here." Pointing to the floor.  
"You've been warned before, Deadpool. This is a shameful and reckless use of your powers, you'll both be coming with us." Colossus crosses his arms, Negasonic walking beside him.  
"Look, Colossus, I do not have time for your goody-two-shoes bullshit right now! And you are..." Wade says.  
Meanwhile, (Y/n) sits down next to the man Wade was knocking on the wall.  
"Negasonic Teenage Warhead." Ellie says, not looking very interested in all that.  
"Negasonic Teenage - what the shit?! That's the coolest name ever!" Deadpool says.  
Ellie shrugs.  
"So... You're what? His sidekick?" Wade looks at Colossus asking.  
"No, trainee." the metal giant says, still annoyed at the uncomfortable situation.  
"So let me guess, X-men left you behind on, what? Shit detail? "Wade says, going against (Y/n) and the man at his side.  
"And what does that make you?" Negasonic asks.  
"Pretending you're not here, Negasonic Teenage Warhead. Can we trade names?" Deadpool to the front of the (h/c) "Last time I saw you, you were punching me in the face!" Wade says excited.  
"Last time I saw you, you were trying to grab my butt!" (Y/n) says pretending animation.  
"You're no fun!" Wade says punching the man next to him.  
"Can we go?" Negasonic asks Colossus.  
"Look! I'm a teenage girl, I'd rather be anywhere than here..." Deadpool continued, but with the distance, the (h/c) couldn’t hear, having to leave where she was sitting and go to the trio.  
Wade shouted victory pointing at Colossus, startling (Y/n) slightly.  
"We can not allow this, Deadpool. Please, come quietly." The giant asks, still trying to be gentle.  
"You big chrome cockgobler!"  
"That's not nice." Colossus seemed a bit offended by this comment.  
"Are you really going to fuck this up for me? Trust me, that wheezing bag of dick tips has it coming! He's pure evil!" Wade says, pointing to the man still sitting on the side of the road.  
"Really? Cause he's kinda cute." (Y/n) says, putting one of her hands on her chin, as if thinking something serious.  
"But he's a bad guy!" To (Y/n), that comment from Colossus seemed a little sad, but it was probably just her imagination.  
"Besides..." Deadpool continues "Nobody's getting hurt."  
Suddenly a mass falls off a street board, clearly a living being before Deadpool appeared in it’s life.  
"That guy was already up there when I got here." Wade says.  
"Wade, you're better than this." As Colossus spoke, Deadpool picks up a cap and hits his enemy's head "Join us, use your powers for good. Be a superhero!"  
"Listen! The day I decide to become a crime-fighting shit swizzler who rooms with a bunch of other little whiners at the Neverland Mansion of some creepy. Old. Bald. Heaven's Gate looking motherfucker. On that day, I'll send your shiny happy ass a friend request, but until then, I'm gonna do what I came here to do. Either that or slap the bitch out of you!"  
"Wade..." Colossus tries to argue with the mercenary.  
"Hey..." Negasonic tries to get the two men's attention.  
"Zip it, Sinead."  
"Hey, Douchepool!" Ellie points to the man who was now escaping with one of the motorcycles lying on the road.  
"And I hope you're watching ..." Wade then makes a shocked face, realizing that his enemy was no longer there.  
"Quite unfortunate." Colossus tries to calm the situation.  
"That does it!" Wade screams before jumping and tries to punch the metal giant, which causes his wrist to break.  
"Wade, please." Colossus tries to argue again, only to be hit by another punch on the crotch, which does nothing to him.  
"Oh, your poor wife!"  
"(Y/n), close your mouth, you're drooling." Ellie says, laughing at the situation.  
The (h/c) closes her mouth, but couldn’t stop the blush that rose to her cheeks.  
Colossus throws the mercenary into a car, finally shutting the man off. Wade rolls to the side of the car, then the Russian puts cuffs on him, dragging him to the jet.  
"Let's go talk to the teacher," Colossus says.  
Meanwhile Ellie and (Y/n) walk ahead, talking.  
"I'm so fucking hungry, I could eat a horse." (Y/n) says.  
"Why don’t you eat the protein bar?" Ellie asks.  
"I can’t! Colossus gave it to me! I'll cherish it forever." the (h/c) says, holding the protein bar close to her face.  
Negasonic laughs and gives the girl a slight nudge, almost thinking that this really could be true.  
Suddenly they both feel Colossus stopping behind them, looking back, realizing that Wade was cutting his own wrist, to escape the cuffs. A little blood splashes into Colossus's face, leaving him disgusted with the situation. Wade does a backflip and falls inside a garbage truck, leaving the three X-men completely pissed off.  
"I can’t believe he did this!" the (h/c) says, hitting her fist in a part of the jet, crushin it with force.  
"Calm down, (Y/n). We'll get him another time." Colossus says, trying to calm the girl down.  
"I'm calm, it's just..." then the (h/c) sees the blood still on her crush’s face "You got something on your face."  
"Where?" Colossus asks, running his hand down his cheek, noticing the blood there. "This is highly unhygienic." he says with a disgusted face.  
"It's alright, let me clean it for you." (Y/n) picks up a handkerchief in one of the jet compartments and waits for Colossus to turn to wipe his face.  
The Russian puts the plane on autopilot and turns his chair, leaning slightly forward, to make it easier for the (h/c) to clean it. The girl gets a little jumpy from the closeness, the blood running to her cheeks fast, but without worrying if the man would notice. He never noticed. Then she proceeded to clean the splashes of blood from his face. She passed the cloth gently until she found a part that was already dry, causing the girl to lean forward and put her tongue out of her mouth as she tried to take that piece off with a little more force.  
Colossus felt his heart leap, the closeness between the two was bothering him more than usual. He knew he should not think in that way abou his student, but she seemed so calm and determined at the same time most of the time that she could not help but think she looked like a tigretsa. Her calm and delicacy showed that she could keep herself cool in stressful situations, and her calculating coolness showed that she was always ready for combat.  
"All clean!" He was snapped way from his trance by the voice of the girl in front of him.  
He knew that if he was in his human form, his face would show the shame he was feeling just for thinking that of his trainee, but in that state, his face only grew hot.  
"Thanks, tigretsa." Colossus puts his hand to his mouth, unable to hold his nickname, but (Y/n) did not seem to notice, just smiling softly.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Colossus could see Ellie laughing at the situation. These two could be more work than they thought.

*tigretsa => tigress


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying that my computer wants the reader to be a male... It kept changing her/she to his/he! I almost let it slide just to make it a gay couple, but I can't write shit about yaoi and I'd have to change the first chapter, so, yeah... No  
> Enjoy the chapter ^^

Arriving at the mansion, (Y/n) held Ellie's wrist and ran to her room. Leaving Colossus without understanding what was happening. The (h/c) dragged Negasonic and when they arrived in the room, she threw the girl in her bed, took the chair from her desk and sat facing her.  
“What happened?” Ellie asks, already imagining it would be about her tutor.  
“You saw it, didn’t you?!” (Y/n) questions, with a smile on her face and holding the girl's shoulders forcefully.  
"I don’t know, was it he calling you tigretsa or you offering to clean him?" Ellie says playfully.  
“First: that phrase was a bit obscene, second: I don’t even know what that means! But that moment we had... I wanted to have that every day.” the (h/c) says, sighing.  
"If you continue like this, you'll get his attention quickly." Negasonic takes her cell phone from her pocket and starts typing something.  
“Ellie!This is a serious matter! And can you talk to Yukio later?!” (Y/n) tear the cell phone out of the girl's hand.  
"What do you want all this attention for? You're already on the way to get what you want.” The girl says, lying in the (h/c)’s bed.  
Ignoring what Negasonic had just said, the girl has an idea.  
“Let's call Piotr to go to the pool!” The girl gets up and goes to her closet to get her bathing suit.  
"He doesn’t like it when we use the pool without permission, much less invite him to go there." Ellie says, getting up from the bed and picking up her cell phone on the desk where the (h/c) had left it.  
“I'm going to turn this to my favor. Now put on your bikini!” (Y/n) pushes the girl out of the room so she can change.  
She chose a simple bikini, but she was sure it would catch the attention of the metal giant. A strapless red top with white polka dots, the underside was not very revealing, with a few frills on the side and the same design as the top. She put on shorts and slippers, and took two towels. Holding the keys to the room and the towels glued to her chest, she went to Colossus's room and knocked on the door. In the euphoria, she'd forgotten how fast her heart beats when she merely thought of talking to the man. She waited for Piotr to open the door to make her best lost dog face.  
As the giant opened the door, the sight he had seemed to brighten his day. The (h/c) smiled slightly as she pressed the towel against her breasts, pulling them higher. Her (e/c) eyes glittered for some reason and the man was afraid to ask what the reason was.  
"What can I do for you, tigretsa?" Colossus stammered, regretting to have given her this nickname.  
"Me and Ellie are going to the pool, do you want to come along?" the (h/c) asks, feeling hopeful.  
“(Y/n), you know that the pool can only be used for training.” The giant crosses his arms in front of his chest.  
That accent made the girl melt, and speaking her name like that, her uterus would explode.  
“Just today! It has been a tiring day and swimming is a great exercise.” the girl tries to convince Piotr, which seems to be working, since the man grunts and puts a hand on his chin, seeming to think.  
“Swimming is a good exercise for the shoulders and legs. It would be good for both of you to start practicing some physical activity. All right, I'll tag along.” Colossus says, closing the door slowly and watching (Y/n) walking happily to the pool area.  
The girl knew that inventing something about exercise would make Colossus agree with the idea. The (h/c) was excited to know how the man would dress. Would he wear swimming trunks? Would he wear a pair of shorts? She was getting nervous just thinking about how he would dress! If he did some push-ups before getting into the water the girl was sure she would faint.  
(Y/N) arrived at the pool area and dropped the towels on top of a beach chair. She saw Ellie come and sit next to her. She was holding a glass of water, some towels and her sunglasses. The girl wore an all-black swimsuit, well, it was her style after all. Negasonic looked at the (h/c) giving her a wink, which made the older woman laugh with the false flirtation.  
"Did you convince Colossus?" the brunette asks, putting on her sunglasses.  
"You don’t know my tricks." (Y/n) laughs, full of herself.  
“I can’t believe it! How did you do it?” Ellie asks, puzzled.  
"A magician never reveals her secrets." the (h/c) says, putting her arms behind her head, trying to get a comfortable position.  
A shadow interrupted the two girls sunbathing. Colossus was standing in front of them, arms folded, in all his glory. (Y/n) puts her sunglasses down and looks at the man from top to bottom, managing to feel the man embarrassed, by the change in the position of his arms.  
“Let's go?” Colossus asks, starting to take off his shirt.  
The (h/c) couldn’t take her eyes off the man's body, his abdomen glowed in the sun, the metal seemed cold to the touch, but the girl wanted to warm that whole body. Unfortunately, Piotr had come in shorts, preventing his butt from becoming more exposed and vulnerable for the girl to abuse. He would find a way to stay close to him in the water and try to seduce him with her newest bikini. She was so long lost in the man's body that she didn’t hear Ellie calling to her.  
“(Y/n)!” Negasonic throws her glass of water on the girl.  
“What the fuck?! It's so fucking cold!” the (h/c) complains.  
"What did you say to Colossus? He keeps calling us to get into the water.” the brunette asks, dropping her things in the chair and heading towards the edge of the pool.  
"I said we were going to swim." (Y/n) shrugged.  
“Shit…”  
“Negasonic! (Y/n)! Come on!” Colossus says jumping into the water, splashing water on Ellie, which was closer to the edge.  
“We're going!” the (h/c) shouts back, turning quickly to Negasonic “Help me with this, please!” she whispers to the brunette.  
"Okay." Then Ellie pushes the girl into the pool, startling Colossus.  
(Y/n) stays a few seconds underwater, first raising her middle finger, pointed at Negasonic. Then jump out and pull the girl's leg, making her fall into the pool.  
While the (h/c) laughed, Colossus scolded both of them for playing such a childish game.  
The three of them began to talk, trivial matters, the giant seemed to have forgotten the exercise with that whole conversation. When they least realized they were already laughing together, bringing funny memories to the surface. In one of the moments, (Y/n) was laughing , but her fist seemed to move on it’s own, punching Colossus's arm, however, she didn’t measure her strength, throwing the man to the side of the pool. Piotr looks a little disappointed at the girl, in her head she had already learned to measure her strength, but now she was afraid, that she would end up hurting someone she didn’t want.  
"Colossus, are you okay?" the (h/c) asked worriedly, swimming to the man and holding the arm she had punched.  
"All right, tigretsa.’ again the nickname “You have to train your strength yet.” the man says, holding the girl's hands that once held his arm.  
“I can contain myself! I knew you could handle..." (Y/n) whispered the last part, knowing she still couldn’t control her powers correctly.  
Colossus looked at the girl and sighed. The man stepped out of the pool, leaning against the edge and propelling himself up. The giant walked quickly to his room, forgetting to grab a towel and, in the process, wetting the floor. His head was somewhere else at that moment.  
Ellie and (Y/n) watched the man leave, not quite understanding why he was so disappointed. The (h/c) also decided that there were too many emotions, then left the pool and took her belongings along with Negasonic, who kept commenting on how bad the idea of having fun in the water had been.  
The rest of the day passed with (Y/n) inside her room, listening to music and talking with Negasonic about anything but Colossus. Ellie seemed preoccupied with the (h/c), even smiling throughout the day, she could see the distant look that the girl was giving at some moments. Negasonic decided to leave the subject for another day, so she wouldn’t upset the girl even more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally made it haha I hope there's no errors on it, but well, I'm human lol Enjoy the chapter ^^

(Y/n) was eating her breakfast, relaxing before starting to train, when she hears a familiar voice. Damn! Wade couldn’t leave them alone! The (h/c) pretends she's not listening, but Colossus, who was sitting in front of her, screams when he hears Deadpool's voice. Apparently the giant couldn’t live without the mercenary, it could almost be a novel if it wasn't tragic.  
“Wade! Is that you?” Colossus asks, (Y/n) slammed her head on the table, startling the man “Are you alright?”  
“Yes…” the (h/c) says, her voice muffled by the wood.  
Negasonic enters the kitchen, her face wasn’t the best. She leans against the door and says:  
“Douchepool wants us to help him.”  
“I'll go if we stop to buy ice cream.” (Y/n) gets up, leaving her cereal on the table and going to her room to change.  
The three of them got ready and left the house. Wade was waiting for the X-men outside, leaning against the hood of a taxi.  
“Fucking finally!” Deadpool says, getting into the car.  
“Why the fuck do we have to go by taxi?” (Y/n) asks, crossing her arms in front of her breasts.  
“Cause Dopinder is my trainee now.” Wade says.  
“I still want my ice cream!” the (h/c) screams, walking to the car and opening it’s door.  
Negasonic walked faster to sit in the corner before (Y/n) could enter.  
“I guess you'll have to share the seat with Colossus.” Ellie smiles, picking up her cell phone and beginning to type.  
The girl wanted to put her head in a hole, she couldn’t believe what Ellie had done with her. With her cheeks flushed, the (h/c) waited for Colossus to pass and sit down. The space that remained between the legs of the giant would serve as a seat for the girl. (Y/n) crouched in front of Colossus, she could feel the man's thighs squishing herself, it’s heat emanating through the X-men's uniform.  
“Can I get my ice cream now?” the (h/c) says, putting her hands on her face.  
“Alright! Alright! Let's go, Dopinder.” Deadpool patted the taxi driver's shoulder.  
The taxi driver didn’t ask too many questions at first, going on to buy the ice cream and a protein shake for Colossus. But, as Wade said more, Dopinder became more curious, asking more and more.  
“Who brought this twinkly man?” the Indian asks quietly, as if the other people in the car couldn’t hear him.  
“Twinkly, but deadly.” Deadpool says “My chromed penis friend back there agreed to do this solid, in exchange I said that I would consider joining his boy band.”  
“It's not boy band!” Colossus says, his chin touching (Y/n) head, making her realize even more how they were stuck in that situation.  
“Sure, it's not.” Wade sighs “So, any luck winning Gita back?”  
“I tried to hold on tight, Mister Pool, but Bandhu is more craftier and handsomer than me.” Dopinder says, with a sad face.  
“Well, I think you're pretty darn cute.”  
“I agree with him.” the (h/c) says, smiling in a way that Dopinder could see in the rearview mirror. The girl swore she had felt Colossus tense, his posture changing, but it could be her imagination. “You should go for it! Give her all your love, boy!”  
Shortly after (Y/n) said this, a groan was heard from the trunk of the car.  
“Dopinder?” Deadpool asks, turning to face the taxi driver. "What was that?"  
“That... Uh... Was Bandhu in the trunk.” Dopinder says, trying not to sound suspicious.  
“Band-Who?” Colossus asked confused.  
At this point, the (h/c) pushes her chest forward, to put her head on the side of the driver's seat. However, the girl didn’t notice that her butt had gotten closer to the giant's groin, making him more embarrassed than before.  
“My romantic rival, Bandhu, he's tied up in the trunk. I'm doing as you said DP. I plan to gut him, like a tandoori fish, then dump his carcass on Gita's doorstep.”  
The three X-men glared at Wade, waiting for an explanation.  
“I did not tell him to do that! Absolutely not! It got lost in translation.” Deadpool says, turning to face Colossus and (Y/n), then turned back to the taxi driver “Dopinder, this is no way to win Gita's heart back!” Wade speaks, but then whispers “I'm so proud of you. Drop Bandhu off, safe and gentle-like. Kill him. And then, win Gita back the old fashioned way: with your boyish charm. Kidnap her.”  
“He's super dead.” Ellie says, making (Y/n) chuckle.  
Finally arriving at the place, Dopinder stops the car and his passengers leave. The (h/c) was thankful for getting out of that prison. Being with Colossus was her dream, but that situation only embarrassed her for future moments, mainly because she could feel almost every muscle the man had around her body, not leaving much to the imagination, if you know what I mean.  
The group was left right at the place where the villain was, but Negasonic noticed that the bag Deadpool brought wasn’t with him.  
“Hey! Where's your duffle bag?”  
Wade tried to call Dopinder as he walked around the three of them, putting one of his fingers in Ellie's ear and squeezing one of (Y/n)'s buttcheecks.  
“Can you stop doing that when we hang out? You have a girlfriend now!” the girl scolds the man, hiding behind Colossus, the giant put his hand in front of the (h/c), as if protecting her.  
When the Indian didn’t answer, he gave up and decided to continue anyway, not being very well received by the villain. Several armed men appeared, pointing their weapons at the small group.  
“Wade Wilson! What's my name?!” the man asks, his voice a little low since he is on top of the abandoned hellicarrier.  
“I'm fucking spell it out for you.” Deadpool says, his tone of voice how angry he was.  
Suddenly, a woman appeared on the side of the villain, it seemed that she would jump from there.  
“Super hero landing. She's gonna do a super hero landing. Wait for it!” Wade says excitedly, tapping Negasonic's arm.  
The woman jumped, falling with incredible force to the ground.  
“Ooh! Super hero landing!” Deadpool claps his hands.  
“Six out of ten. I could've done better.” (Y/n) crosses her arms, clearly not impressed.  
Then the woman began to walk to the group, determined to kill anyone present there.  
“You're a lovely lady, but I'm saving myself for Francis. That's why I brought them!” Wade says, pointing at Colossus and (Y/n).  
The giant began to walk towards the villain, removing handcuffs from his pocket.  
“I prefer not to hit a woman, so please-” the woman punches the man, throwing him away before he can complete the sentence.  
“You bitch!” (Y/n) ran to the woman, raising her fist to punch.  
Angeldust holds her fist and turns to her back, giving a shove in the (h/c) back, making her fall face first on the floor, almost next to Colossus. Negasonic went up to the woman, her power destroying her jacket, throwing her on an old container. When Angeldust recovered from the shock, she ordered the men to shoot. Wade and Ellie hid behind some tires. Colossus, before rising, turned over the (h/c), shielding her from the shots coming toward them. The moment would be wonderful if it weren’t for the shots scraping through her ear and the making of sound on Colossus’s skin.  
“Hold onto me.” the giant says before turning around and starting to get up.  
(Y/N) grabs the man's clothes on his shoulders and puts her legs around his waist, or rather, tried. Colossus walks up to a tire, picks up the item and throws it over two men. Angeldust looks at the scene angrily and runs back to Colossus and (Y/n).  
“Finish fucking her the fuck off!” Deadpool yells.  
“Language, please!” Colossus says, walking to the woman.  
“Suck a cock!” Wade continues.  
Angeldust pushes Colossus by the belly, pushing him against a metal pile. Before (Y/n) was crushed by Colossus and the metal on her back, the girl pushed herself up, jumping as they passed through the old metal. Already on the other side of that garbage, the giant gave the woman a rear naked choke, but the woman throws him on the floor. When she tries to punch him (Y/n) kicks the back of her head, but when she was going to kick in the same place, Angeldust turns her body and grabs her leg, turning the (h/c) in the air and letting her fall to the ground. The giant gets up and tries to punch the woman, but she grabs his fist and turns, giving him several punches along the body. Angeldust lets go of Colossus's fist, who then punches her in the stomach and throws her away.  
(Y/n) watched the fight from afar, she knew that if she tried to get in there, she could get a wrong shot or she could hit Colossus. Every blow that was struck against the giant, the (h/c) could feel her heart squeezing. She hated to see the man suffering, even though it was only a few punches.  
Angeldust tries to wield an arm-lock, but Colossus throws her away, knocking some metal pieces on top of the woman. As the duo approaches, Colossus raises the metal plate that covered Angeldust. One of her breasts was on display, which left (Y/n) more infuriated.  
“Oh come on!” the (h/c) says, before leaning on the giant's arm and hopping on his shoulders, putting her hands in front of his eyes, but it was too late, the man had already seen.  
“Your... On the left... You're a beautiful woman.” Colossus says uneasily.  
“You're so sweet!” Angeldust finishes fixing her clothes “Thanks!” the woman punches Colossus’s intimate parts, causing the man to bend in pain as he was thrown back.  
(Y/n) jumped off his shoulders quickly. When she fell upon Angeldust, her gaze could open a hole in the woman's head. Her arms seemed to move by themselves, her fists colliding to Angeldust's face.  
“Nobody! Touches! My! Baby! Like! That!” every word was a punch that (Y/n) gave to the woman’s face.  
Angeldust seemed to get tired of being a punching bag and kicked the (h/c) belly, throwing it against a metal plate. The villain rose quickly and picked up a beam, striking with all force against (Y/n)’s temple,making the girl black out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took a while lol  
> But, anyway, I was having a rough time, didn't pass the exams, was feeling kinda depressed, kinda dead, you know. Now, I'm much better and I hope I didn't left you waiting too long

(Y/n) raises from where she was laid, ready to fight. Her arms moved on their own, pounding and banging on anything in front of her. But Colossus held her wrists before she could get hurt in any way. The man was sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting for her to wake up. The girl sat on the bed, confused for a few seconds about where she was, but then realized she was in her room, safe and sound.  
“What happened?” the (h/c) asked while passing her right hand on her forehead, feeling immense pain when she did so.  
“You should stay still, tigretza.” Colossus says, pushing the girl to lie down again.  
If it hadn’t been for the intense headache she felt, (Y/n) would have made a clever remark in yet another attempt to get the giant's attention. The girl spends a few seconds getting used to the room’s lighting, the light crashing onto Colossus and reflecting in several different directions.  
“I'll get the painkillers.” the man says, getting up from the bed and leaving the room.  
Negasonic enters the room just after the giant leaves, a huge smile on her face. (Y/n) crosses her arms, wanting to know the reason for the smile. Ellie sits beside the (h/c), but gets away soon after.  
“Wow, you need a bath.” the brunette says, covering her nose.  
“Come on, it's not that bad.” the (h/c) says, smelling his shoulder “Oh my God, Colossus was smelling this shit while beside me.” The girl covers her face, clearly embarrassed “I really need a fucking bath.”  
(Y/n) asks Ellie to wait a bit and enters the bathroom to take a quick shower. When she was finished Negasonic was lying in her bed and the painkillers that Colossus said he would bring were on her desk.  
“You should have seen how Colossus carried you.” Ellie says, smiling slightly as she grabs her cell phone.  
“H-He carried me?!” the girl asks, almost choking on the pills.  
“Yep, like a recently married couple.” Negasonic laughs as she sits down on the bed.  
The (h/c) moaned in anger, she wanted very much to be awake to have seen the scene. Colossus looking into her eyes, she would grip his shoulders and then they would exchange a long kiss. The girl was taken away from her thoughts by Negasonic laughing at the dreamy face that (Y/n) was doing. The girl asks Ellie to explain everything that happened after she passed out. Negasonic saved Colossus, who was being strangled by Angeldust, Wade killed Francis, saved Vanessa and everything went well. Well, except for the part where Wade still refuses to turn into an X-Men, but that's irrelevant.  
Suddenly, the bedroom door opens quickly. Quicksilver was standing on the door, his smile seemed to reach his ears. The boy jumped in the same spot, showing his excitement.  
“What are you doing?” Negasonic asks, folding her arms.  
“Waiting for Colossus. He's too slow.” Quicksilver jokes.  
A few seconds later the giant arrives at the bedroom door, asking if he could enter to talk to (Y/n). Ellie leaves the room, letting Colossus enter the room with Quicksilver. The giant sits on the bed beside the (h/c), Peter stands propped on the man's shoulder.  
“I prefer if we were alone.” Colossus tells the boy.  
“But I thought you were gonna let me tell!” Quicksilver's smile falls.  
“This requires proper speech.” The giant turns to (Y/n).  
The girl didn’t know what to think. Would Colossus finally declare his unconditional love for her? The (h/c) clasped her hands in front of her lap, her face flushed only with the possibility of receiving a kiss from the man.  
"In life, you only have one-" Colossus tries to speak, but Peter interrupts him.  
“You're an X-men now!” The boy speaks loudly, making (Y/n) and Colossus look at him.  
The giant looked annoyed at the young man's presence, his shoulders dropping as soon as the boy said the surprise. (Y/n) looked from Colossus to Quicksilver, smiling more each time she looked from one to the other.  
“Fucking finally!” the (h/c) says rising from the bed and hugging Peter, jumping in circles while hugging.  
Colossus couldn’t help smiling at the scene, he knew how much she wanted to stop being a trainee. The girl had been found in a rehabilitation home, causing destruction to the place, drawing the attention of the police. Then Colossus had been summoned to the scene to take a look and ended up bringing her to the mansion and taking her as his student. The man had been attached to the (h/c) ever since, seeing her determination in becoming an X-men was inspiring.  
(Y/n) stopped hugging Peter, who looked as happy as she, and stopped in front of Colossus, her arms outstretched. The girl did this in an unexpected move, only for the thrill of the moment, but didn’t think she would be responded by the giant. The man wrapped his arms around her waist and suspended the (h/c) in the air, turning her slowly.  
Colossus laughed as he spun her around, startling her, but then making her smile. (Y/n) could feel the man's chest vibrate, her arms were at his neck and she could feel Colossus's cheek on her shoulder. The girl felt her face warm up and as she looked at Quicksilver over the giant's shoulders, she saw the boy smirking. The (h/c) lifted one of her arms and gave the middle finger and showed her tongue to the boy. Ellie enters the room as soon as Colossus releases (Y/n) on the floor again.  
“What happened?” Negasonic asks.  
“I'm your new mom!” (Y/n) says, seeing the surprised face of the girl.  
Ellie took a few seconds to understand, but when she saw the soft smile on the giant's face, she knew instantly what it was.  
“Congrats.” Negasonic says, with both hands in her pockets.  
“Oh come on! I can have missions now! Real missions!” The girl says, holding Ellie by the arms “I'll make sure to take you with me.” the (h/c) whispers to Ellie.  
“No, thanks.” Negasonic laughs, releasing the older one.  
“Ohoho, you'll come with me, 'cause now you're my trainee too.” (Y/n) holds Ellie's face with both hands.  
“God, no.” Negasonic tries to pull away, but the older one grabs her by the waist, pulling her against herself.  
“God, yes! And!... We're gonna party now!” the (h/c) says, dragging Ellie down the corridor.  
“Where the hell are you taking me?” the younger one says, trying to get out of the grip.  
(Y/N) doesn’t say anything, just taking Negasonic down the hall from the mansion to the pool.  
“Do not even think about it!” Ellie mutters, watching the pool approach quickly.  
“Vengeance!” the (h/c) yells throwing the girl into the pool.  
When Negasonic began to return to the surface, Quicksilver was jumping at her side. (Y/n) laughed, but then felt the boy's arms around her, her (e/c) eyes widening.  
“Your turn.” Mercury whispers in the (h/c)’s ear before throwing her in the pool too.  
The girl emerges from the water and grabs Negasonic’s face, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
“I fucking love you, guys!” (Y/n) shakes her arms, throwing water to all sides.  
Those were certainly the best years of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, I'm having some tests and they take the whole fucking day to study for. I'm having physics and math... University is shit...

The missions were starting to get annoying. One wrong comment and Colossus would scold the (h/c). Negasonic was far away when it happened, but she felt sorry for the girl, because she knew what was going on in her heart. In the last mission, (Y/n) had killed the man by "accident". The situation was: he was threatening some civilians with his basic X-Men powers, but he got trapped under debris when he destroyed the roof of the place. Then the girl lifted the piece of concrete and waited for Colossus to convince the man that he didn’t have to do that, but he kept talking for so long that the (h/c) pretended that the stone had escaped from her hand, letting the concrete crush the man, spreading blood on Colossus's legs. And now, they were arguing about what had happened, shouting whilst going back to the mansion.

“I got distracted!” (Y/n) screams, sitting with her arms crossed at the end of the plane.

“I saw your face! You were clearly not wanting to be there!” Colossus shouts back, his control over the jet wavering a little.

“Why are you being like this?!” the girl asks, stomping her foot on the ground.

“Like what?!” the giant asks irritably.

“Like a father!” the (h/c) screams, feeling thick tears come to her eyes “I'm not much younger than you! I'm not irresponsible! And I'm not your daughter!” The girl's face was angry, but her eyes lied, conveying sadness.

Colossus was speechless, he didn’t know what to say with the cruel words of (Y/n). The girl sits down again, pulling her legs up on the bench and hugging her knees. Negasonic lowers her cell phone and puts her hand on the girl's back, trying to somehow comfort her.

The man turns back to the jet control system and continues the journey, leaving an uneasy silence in the air. The return to the mansion was silent, with the palpable feeling of something unfinished in the air.

When they land, Colossus opens the jet door and the (h/c) practically jumps out of the vehicle, startling Negasonic and leaving the giant feeling a little guilty for having left her that way. The girl runs into the hallways, where the rooms where located, praying that Quicksilver was in his bedroom. (Y/n) knocks on the door once and then the boy opens the door. A big smile on his face, but when he sees the tears coming down from the girl's face, his smile falls, opening his arms soon after, already imagining what she needed. The (h/c) throws herself into the boy's arms, her head sinking into his chest, her arms tightening around his waist. They enter the room again, barely closing the door slightly, and sitting on the bed.

“What happened?” Quicksilver asks, releasing the embrace and wiping some tears from the girl’s face.

“I-It was Piotr again.” (Y/n) says, sobbing once in a whil e.

“What did he do this time?” he asks, sighing briefly. He already imagined what it could be, Colossus and (Y/n) fought for anything lately.

“He keeps acting like a father with me! Like he's still my mentor or something!” the (h/c) dries her tears hard, her face turning red with anger.

“Why not just star slow?” The boy speaks, his face softening.

“Slow?! It's slower than a fucking turtle!” The girl gets angrier.

“What about you two start being friends?” Quicksilver suggests.

“I don’t want to be friends!” (Y/n) screams, more tears streaming from her eyes “If he would just notice!”

After the girl says this, a loud noise is heard outside the room, the two run out, afraid of being another attack to the mansion. Beside the door a large whole was present on the wall, as if someone had punched it. For a few seconds Quicksilver and (Y/n) didn’t understand what had happened, however, little by little the girl was connecting the dots, her sadness had tripled at that moment. The giant had listened to the conversation and understood everything wrong.

Colossus stepped out of the jet thinking he might have been a little tough with the girl. He walks slowly to the bedroom area, already wondering where she could have gone (Quicksilver’s room). As he walked, he thought about how he would excuse himself, should he be direct or subtle? This had never happened before! Now that he'd stop to think, he'd never acted like that with anyone else, not even when Deadpool was bullshitting did he let his anger take over. This attitude had to stop, he had to make peace with the (h/c).

When he knocked on the door, he stopped, it was half open and voices came from the inside. Colossus knew he shouldn’t be spying on people like that, but at that moment, he couldn’t resist listening to what the two of them were talking about. Quicksilver says something low, but the giant can’t hear. Soon (Y/n) was screaming, which scared Colossus slightly.

“Slow!? He's slower than a fucking turtle!” the girl screams, sadness showing through her voice.

Was she talking about him? He was slow in what? He didn’t understand where that conversation was going, but he knew it couldn’t be anything good. The giant thought to walk away, and not hear anything else, or knock on the door and interrupt the conversation. But the next thing Quicksilver says caught his attention.

“What about you two start being friends?”

“I don’t want to be friends!” the (h/c) speech.

Colossus's body freezes, he didn’t think the girl hated him so much. His heart squeezed, his fists clenched, and his willingness to apologize subside. How could she say that after he helped her become an X-Men? He didn’t know why, but it made him both sad and angry.

“If he would just notice!” (Y/n) continuous.

He didn’t need to notice anything, for now he knew the truth. His blood boiled quickly, his arm moving slowly until he punched the wall next to the room. He turned again to get out of there, his feet slamming on the ground noisier than usual.

Some days without seeing the girl would do him good, well, for both. The (h/c) wouldn’t need look at his metallic face (he thought for a few seconds if his appearance displeased her) and he could cool his head.

For two days Colossus didn’t let the thoughts of (Y/n). All the girl thought was how would she explain that to the giant without confessing her love? She didn’t saw the man in these two days either. She was worried that he wouldn’t talk to her again. As she walked through the mansion, she saw joyous students passing through the corridors, but all she could think was that she might never see a smile from Colossus again. Her eyes filled with tears, but she held them until she reached some hidden corner where she could release them. She walked quickly to the training area, where she could unload her feelings on some equipment in the place.

When she arrived, she found the giant sitting on one of the machineries, his head resting on his arms, as if he was thinking deeply. The (h/c) stood still for a few seconds, watching the man's body. As sad as it was, that body was too much for her to handle, getting lost in dirty thoughts real quick. Her face turned red and she let out a sigh without realizing it, which caught Colossus's attention. The girl looked to the sides, looking for a place to hide, but the man had already seen her by the reflection of the mirror in front of him. The girl's face contorted in an uncomfortable smile, she went down the stairs to one of the devices, seeing from the corner of the eye that the giant was getting up and preparing to leave. (Y/n) freaked out, wanting to have a serious conversation with the man, but with him running away from her it got a bit difficult.

When Colossus was already leaving, he felt the girl's hand at the hem of his pants, holding the fabric tightly, not letting him move. The giant turns to the (h/c), her (h/l) hair falling in front of her face, preventing him from seeing the girl's expression.

"Please, stay..." the girl whispers, fighting back tears.

“I have somewhere else to be.” Colossus says, admitting internally that he was being a little rude.

“I know you heard us that day.” (Y/n) continues, still holding the man's pants “I... You heard it wrong.”

“What part of it was wrong? The part you say you hate me?” The giant's tone seemed cold, disinterested.

The girl pulls the man's pants tightly, making him turn to her, his eyes finally meeting. At that moment, Colossus had to hold himself from hugging the (h/c), her face was so sad he could see the pain in her eyes.

“I don’t hate you!” The girl speaks loudly. “I don’t want to be friends.” the giant was going to interrupt her, but she continues “I wanted to be more... I lik- care about you! I just... You put too much pressure on me.”

“I'm sorry. I came to apologize to you the other day, but I heard you and my anger got the best of me.” the man says, a silly grin sprouting on his face when he realizes what the (h/c) said “Y-you care about me?”

“O-of course! I care about everyone on this mansion.” (Y/n) disguises, trying not to blush but failing miserably.

“Can we be friends at last?” The smile on the man's face falters a little.

“Yes, let's start with that.” the (h/c) says, punching Colossus's arm lightly.

The two begin to talk during their activities, at first a bit strange, but soon getting used to the routine again. The girl felt that this episode might have brought the two closer, while Colossus began to feel slightly different regarding (Y/n).


	6. Chapter 6

A few months passed, but Colossus's friend's position hadn’t changed at all. (Y/n) was still trying to hit on the man, but nothing worked. Her onslaughts, change of clothes, use of makeup, nothing. The girl was almost giving up on being with Colossus, her heart ached every time she saw the man. Their friendship was stronger than ever, but it was just that, friendship.  
Ellie tried to console (h/c) in every way, but every day the girl seemed more down. But when Colossus gets a call about Wade's house exploding, everything seems to change in the girl's head. She had thought she could make Piotr jealous with Wade, but maybe that would be a little harder than she imagined.  
The apartment was destroyed, blood and gasoline everywhere. (Y/n) got tired just by thinking about cleaning it all up. The girl heard a voice coming from under some debris. She came close and lifted the piece of wall that was on the floor, but she got jumpscared and left quickly. Colossus realized and went after (Y/n).  
“What is it?” the man asks.  
“Deadpool.” with that answer, the girl rolls her eyes, moving away from the place.  
“Hey! It's dark in here!” despite the funny phrase, Wade's voice sounded sad.  
Colossus and (Y/n) collected the parts of Wade's body, Piotr with the lower parts and the (h/c) with the upper parts. The girl was holding Deadpool's head in the middle of her breasts, the face of the man facing forward. The two walked quietly to the jet.  
“If my girlfriend wasn’t dead I'd be fucking happy right now.” Wade smiles, making the girl uncomfortable.  
The three arrive at the mansion, with the mercenary continuing to speak and complain. Colossus tried to give him words of consolation, phrases that only he could invent, but nothing worked with Wade, Vanessa's death was something he wouldn’t forget so easily. Colossus and (Y/n) put Wade's body parts in a room, leaving him alone for a few days to 'gather’ himself again. After three days of sleeping, Deadpool wakes up, swaps clothes and lies down on the sofa, singing and complaining about life.  
Piotr sits beside Wade, while (Y/n) leaned against the back of the sofa.  
“You've been asleep for three days.” Colossus says.  
“Why can’t I fucking die?” Deadpool says, his eyes fluttering beneath his mask.  
“Don’t be like that.” the (h/c) says, trying to improve the man's self-esteem.  
“We must talk. We need fresh start!” Piotr begins, (Y/n) shakes her head, as if asking him not to ask what he would ask “With training, you can be X-men.”  
Wade takes off his mask, sighing.  
“You're wasting your time, shiny Jesus. I'm not X-men material.”  
“Understatement of the year.” Negasonic appears with Yukio at his side “Wade, Yukio. Yukio, Wade.”  
Yukio shakes his hand entwined with the girl's, a huge smile on his face.  
“What in the fuck knuckles is this?” Wade widens his eyes, the (h/c) gives him a strong slap on the head “Ow! Fuck! You must be wild in bed.” The girl blushes at this comment, covering her face with the same hand that hit the man.  
“She's my girlfriend, you intolerant shit.” Ellie says, without any patience.  
“Wow, pump the breaks there. I'm just surprised anyone would date you, especially Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony.” Deadpool says, winking at Yukio.  
“I like this guy.” the pinky one says, smiling innocently.  
“Give him a chance.” (Y/n) says, smiling, receiving a disapproving look from Wade and Colossus, shrugging at both of them.  
“It's great seeing you like this.” Negasonic says, leaving the room together with Yukio.  
“Bye, Wade!” Yukio gives a wave to the man.  
“Now, some ground rules. Rule number one.” Colossus begins, the (h/c) leans forward, to pay attention.  
The girl loved when the man read the rules, not because she liked it, but because it made her sleepy and she liked to hear his manly voice. She noticed that Wade got up and left quickly, leaving Piotr practically speaking alone.  
“No killing. Anyone. Ever. No matter how bad. That goes for you too, tigretza.” he speaks, taking the girl out of the trance with the nickname “Rule number two…” the man turns to the couch again, not seeing anyone, just (Y/n) lightly colored “Wade?”  
The (h/c) goes after Wade before Colossus can accompany her, leaving the man in the room calling for Deadpool. The girl finds the mercenary in Xavier's chair, his speed higher than normal.  
“Don’t try to chase me.” Wade says, without noticing the girl behind him, walking at the same speed “I'm not ready to be touched again.” he whispers, making the (h/c) hold a laugh “All these white elderly man on the walls, I should've brought my rape whistle.” he bumps, purposely, in a bust, knocking it down, but (Y/n) is faster, managing to hold it before it falls “I don’t pay for damage!” he screams.  
The speed of the chair increases, making the girl walk faster behind the mercenary, Colossus finally reaching the two.  
“What am I supposed to do around here anyway? Sit in a chair circle, talk about my feelings. How would I do that? Cause…” Wade does circles with the chair “Where is everyone? If it was just you, her and Negasonic Teenage Longest Name Ever-”  
“Enough!” Colossus yells, grabbing Wade's shoulder.  
Deadpool gasps, his face deformed in shock.  
“I said don’t touch it!”  
Piotr throws the man out of the chair, the (h/c) glued to his back, looking from behind him.  
“What the…” The mercenary straightens his clothes “Fuck!?”  
“I though the studio would throw us a bone. And where are the other X-men?”  
A door closes next to the man, before he could see what was inside. (Y/n) held her fit of laughter, still clutching Colossus's back.  
“I'm not X-men material at all. First of all... I'm not even a virgin. Second-” Piotr grabs Wade by the neck, pushing the man against the wall.  
“I could've left you in that self pity hole I found you, but this is what friends do. They show up. Not when the moment is easy. When hard, and you always make it hard. You are unwell. I'm sticking my neck out by bringing you here.” Colossus is interrupted by the man.  
“I let the asshole who killed Vanessa get away.” the giant looses his grip on Wade’s neck “Oh, Jesus... Christ!”  
“We don’t know them, but we can track them.” the girl says, leaning back on Piotr.  
“And bring them to justice.” Colossus finishes.  
“It was me... I'm the asshole who got away.” the mercenary says, his tone changing dramatically “I killed every last one of them, except me. Couldn’t kill me. We were gonna start a family.” he ignores some tears that wanted to leave and continues “We were gonna be a family.”  
(Y/n) runs to embrace Wade, thanking the universe that he didn’t refuse. And when Piotr spoke again, the girl didn’t let go. As the mercenary listened, she felt the man's heart beat faster, pain, emotion.  
“Wade, Vanessa is gone.” Colossus begins “She's not coming back. This may not be the family you want, but it's the family you need. You have a good heart, it belongs here, where it can grow.”  
“What did you say? About my heart…” Wade pushes the girl back, leaning her back on Colossus's waist, hugging the two.  
The (h/c) tried in anyway to ignore the giant's volume and continue the sad/happy moment, but it was practically impossible. While her front was a man completely leaning against her, there was her crush on her back, and she could feel everything... EVERYTHING that was back there... And in front of her too. When Wade holds onto Colossus's butt it only worsens, the force he uses to hold himself there, presses the girl even more against their bodies.  
"Oh, I'm in heaven now..." Deadpool whispers.  
(Y/n) listens, pushing the man away hard, throwing him to the ground, but continues with her back on Colossus's waist. Wade stands up slowly, his back hurting from falling hard on the floor. When he looks at the (h/c), he realizes how red she was. The mercenary then starts laughing, understanding why the girl is always together with the giant. Piotr puts his hand on the girl's shoulder, away from his body and out of the room, going to do anything other than stay there with Deadpool. (Y/n) gives her tongue to Wade and goes to the opposite side of Colossus, going after Ellie and Yukio. The girl knew that those days in the mansion would be very long.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language so if anything is wrong with my writing tell me so I can change it and learn from my mistake!  
> Hope you guys liked it! Please tell me in the comments ^^


End file.
